the_21st_centuryfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist
Shiro Gender= Male Affiliation= Izhal Shana; Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin Age= Changes, starting at sixteen-seventeen to thirty+ Appearance Shiro is a handsome and muscular Being with Arcana. He is the famous Seigan also known as the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist. He appears to be very young, but is an experienced fighter. His eyes are a pale blue, while his hair is a shining white. He has a fair complexion with scars covering his neck and right hand. He has a Seigan Mark on his chest. An outfit of a black body armor under a red and black coat is Shiro's signature costume. His original outfit was blue and white, but Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin had made him change it. Personality Shiro has a seemingly cold personality, and almost always speaks in a monotonous, overly formal and polite manner. People find him cynical, and he has nearly no expression, although that is not to say that he himself is devoid of emotions. He actually cares a lot for her his adopted daughter, Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin, and there is actually a little more going inside him than his expressionless manner which he holds himself with would suggest. He likes to stay invoking in his Wind Element, and his hair sways depending on his mood. Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin, whom he raised, had learned to move along while reading his moods. He is very skillful in many things, like Martial Arts and controlling his Arcana, and everything Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin knows had been taught to her by him. Background Childhood Shiro had been attacked by his cousin for unknown reasons, but was rescued by May; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Beauty. Ever since then, he has respected her. Weapons Shiro uses every weapon known to man, but his main weapon is a bow and arrow. Since he is a Seigan, his weapons are made of wind and invisible. Therefore he does not run out of arrows or lose his weapons. Surprisingly, his bow does not have a bowstring and is visible, therefore not made of wind. Bow and Arrow If shot by Shiro's arrow, the victim would be blown off his feet, and the ground would shake. The impact does not kill unless Shiro wanted it to, but the landing might bring painful death. Being shot from above would crush painfully and disgustingly. Being shot from below spells death, unless the victim is able to fly. Grass would be torn up under the path of the wind arrow, and water would almost literally part. Shooting at bare ground would react on the shooter's behalf, either splitting the ground or rushing parallel to the ground at the target. Relationships Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin He raised, trained, respects and loves Shana. He had appeared to be annoyed at her at first, but gradually fell in love with her when she was thirteen. Ever since learning that she was May's daughter, he had respected her. He and Shana seem to have a parent-child dynamic at first, but Shiro is aware that Shana must grow up, learn and train. He never goes easy on Shana, although taking care not to hurt her physically or emotionally. As she gets older, however, Shiro does start to tease her. About nine-ten years older than her. Izhal He is a good friend of Izhal's. A few years younger than him. May; the - Haired Burning - Eyed Beauty He was rescued from his cousin by May, and had respected her ever since. About ten-fifteen years younger than her. Shiro's sayings "Good does not know me, neither does Evil." "I have no regrets. I live with my past, and decide my fate." "Tomorrow is a new day." "is something on your mind?" "Your power means nothing if you do not control it." "Don't bother worrying about someone else" "All we have to do is keep moving on"